Highschool Crush
by rifaye
Summary: The Bebop characters are in highschool.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anyone.   
  
The dare  
  
"What a babe!" Spike whispered to his best friend as Faye Valentine passed by.  
  
"Grow up!" Jet scowled. Spike only grinned wider as Faye stopped a few lockers away. She was with her silly sister, Ed Valentine.  
  
"I could do anything you dare me to!" Faye argued.   
  
"Go out with him!" Ed said giggling.   
  
"Spike Spiegel!" Faye shrieked. Ed laughed some more and nodded. Not seeing her way out, Faye sighed and gave in. Quickly Faye slammed her locker shut, frowned at Ed, and walked over to Spike.   
  
"Here she comes." Spike said nervously.  
  
"Probably going somewhere else." Jet said still irritated at Spike's high school crush.   
  
"Do you want to go to Ed's birthday party with me?" Faye asked impatiently. Spike nodded and took the birthday invitation. Faye walked away as the bell rang. The school was closing up. Jet didn't worry since he was staying at the school anyway.  
  
"Shit!" Spike said as he slammed his locker shut and ran home. The people from school were already gone, and he slowed his pace down. The street was empty, so Spike could think in peace.  
  
'I can't believe Faye Valentine invited me to her sister's birthday. This is probably going to be a mess.' Spike stopped, and looked his house over. It was white and plain. Finally relaxing, he entered.  
  
Faye pushed around her closet for a dress. There were tons on the floor and bed. All were beautiful, but Faye had thrown them to the side. She wanted the perfect dress. It seemed that there were none.  
  
"Why do I care so much?" Faye asked herself out loud. Then Faye took out a fancy black dress, looked it over, and nodded with agreement. Quickly Faye locked her door, and began to undress.  
  
Ed ran to Faye's door, and knocked.  
  
"I'm getting dressed. Go away." Faye answered.  
  
"Why did you invite Spike?" Ed asked accusingly.   
  
"It was your dare! It's too late now!" Faye yelled back.  
  
"I'm gonna get you!" Ed screamed and ran down to the living room. Faye came out of her room looking stunning and unhappy. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Faye called down that she would get it. Quickly Faye masked her unhappiness with a smile and ran down to open the door.  
  
Faye opened the door, and walked back in the house with Spike. He was wearing his usual clothes. Spike looked Faye up and down.  
  
"You didn't have to dress up for me." Spike smirked. Faye frowned.  
  
"I didn't. Nothing is for you." Faye answered back in a heated voice. Spike smiled as he saw that she was mad. Faye growled at his smile, and gripped his arm. She pulled him to the kitchen where the family was waiting. Ed was in front of the chocolate birthday cake with a face that said she wanted to eat the cake herself. When they sang happy birthday, Spike stole glances at Faye. She was looking at her sister blankly. Almost as if she didn't remember her own thirteenth birthday. As the song finished, Ed dipped her face into the cake. Faye was the only one who didn't laugh.   
  
Spike and Faye walked back to the living room with Ed. The presents were soon tumbled on the floor by Ed's silliness. Faye invited Spike to sit on the coach with her, and he nodded. Careful not to offend her at this clearly delicate moment. Anyone could see that Faye could break into tears, but anyone was afraid to mention it. Even Spike.   
  
'He seems pretty innocent. I wonder what will happen if I hug him.' Faye asked herself. Quickly Faye hugged Spike tightly and looked up at his funny surprised face. Faye had no time to laugh when Ed poured some sleep dust on her. Sleep overwhelmed her completely. Spike frowned as he struggled to see what was funny of an asleep girl hugging him, but Ed was laughing hysterically.   
  
As careful as he could, Spike pulled himself away, and asked Ed for a piece of paper and a pen. Ed left and quickly came back with the supplies. Spike took them and wrote on the piece of paper with his uncared for style of writing. Then he laid the paper on Faye, said goodbye to Ed, and left.   
  
Spike walked home slowly as he tried to think of a reason for Faye's sadness. She had everything. She was popular at school and could probably get whatever she wanted. Why wasn't she happy? When Spike had reached his house he ran in to phone Jet. To tell him the events of the night.  
  
Faye awoke and rubbed her eye sleepily. Just then she saw the note on her stomach. She realized it was from Spike when she picked it up, and saw his name at the tip. She read on:  
  
Dear Faye,  
It seems your sister had put some type of sleeping powder on you, so I left.   
  
  
P.S. You look so innocent when you sleep.  
  
Faye gripped the note harder with anger, and called for Ed. Ed came down, and Faye chased after her annoying sister. She had to let her anger out somehow.   
  
"So that's what happened?" Jet asked over the phone. Spike confirmed his story, and said goodbye. He hung up the phone, and turned off the light. Spike slipped into bed, and fell into a deep sleep surrounded by the darkness of his room.  
  
Faye moved around in her bed trying to sleep. Spike flew into her mind ,and Faye let herself stay still. His face stayed in her head. His sneers and undeveloped shyness. A thought came to her head. She said "He's so cute."  
  
……………………………….......................................................................  
  
Julia twirled a strand of blond hair around her finger.   
  
"So, Spike?" Julia asked surprised. Faye nodded and stared at her best friend.  
  
"You know I've always had a crush on him. Of course we get the best guys, but he's different." Julia admitted dreamingly.   
  
"Well, he's…not my type." Faye said almost letting free her emotions. Julia just shrugged not seeing through her best friend. When it came to guys, Faye really didn't care much.   
  
"We have to go to cheerleading now. Were going to be late." Julia reminded.  
  
"I can't believe you even got me to join." Faye said walking to the gym beside Julia. Again, Julia just shrugged. They arrived at the gym, and entered. The door was open and a warm breeze filled the gym. Both girls took their regular positions as the late bell rang. There weren't a lot of cheerleaders, but they were all good cheerleaders. Everyone was stretching and getting ready to do the cheer for the basketball players. One of them went over to the coach. No one could mistake him. He was Vicious. Always played the best at sports.   
  
Faye turned her attention to doing exercises with Julia beside her. Their coach was always late, so they were going to last a while exercising. Right now, Faye wished so could just go home instead of staying there after school.  
  
Spike hit the puck, and leaned against the air hockey table. He was glad it was Friday. No school. No girls. Spike almost wished that Faye was there, but convinced himself it was because he wanted to kick her butt in air hockey.   
  
"So what do you think about her?" Jet asked curiously.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Faye."  
  
"Not my type."   
  
"Yeah right. Anyway, who's winning me or you?" Jet said with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Me." Spike said as he made a goal. Jet growled as he saw his lack of points. Jet looked at his watch as Spike made another point. It was an hour after school was over. The school was completely closed now. No basketball. No cheerleading. No studies. Spike lifted his gaze to the door as someone walked in. It was a girl with purple hair, yellow shorts, yellow top, and white gloves. Faye. Spike was nervous and he reminded himself that his wish had been granted.  
  
Faye spotted Spike at an air hockey table, and frowned. He had seen her. In fact he was looking right at her. Faye shrugged mentally thinking of beating him in air hockey. She had come here to play and so she was going to do it. Faye slowly walked over to Spike and Jet.  
  
"Can I play against one of you?" she asked. Jet backed away to signify she could play against Spike. Spike sighed, and got ready to play. Faye took Jet's side, and hit the puck. It went right into Spike's goal.   
  
"You stink at this game." Faye said. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it was too late. Just then, Spike proved she was wrong by making a goal after giving a small growl. Faye clenched her fist at his goal. Jet watched, and knew that the competition had just started. Spike and Faye made goals repeatedly. Their anger rose as they saw that they weren't winning. It was a tie throughout the game. Whenever a goal was made they didn't have a chance to brag, because the other person would make a goal.  
  
Finally the game ended, and Spike had made the last winning goal. He easily gloated at his victory.   
  
"I can't stand you!" Faye screamed. Spike shrugged happily. "Don't even talk to me ever!" Faye said looking like she was going to blow up. Quickly she left the arcade fuming. Spike's view trailed after her. She was gone, and it was possible she was never coming back. Not with that attitude.  
  
Rifaye- I hope you liked the story. Was it good? 


	2. the party

I own no one  
  
Take me home, Spike.  
  
Spike clenched his fist, but made sure that Jet didn't see him.   
  
"I'm going home." Spike said unsure of his feelings. Jet was puzzled, but soon understood. Spike grabbed his red backpack, and walked out the door. Faye wasn't in sight. Sighing, Spike walked home. He stopped abruptly when he saw a blond haired girl on the cement floor. Spike ran over to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Spike asked leaning down.  
  
"Just tripped is all." the girl said blushing. "I'm Julia." she said getting up. Spike nodded and told Julia his name.  
  
"I know." Julia answered. Spike didn't bother to ask how. Julia smiled, and ran home. Spike was amused at the situation so he laughed worriedly. "Time to go home."  
  
  
  
Faye sat on her bed thinking, and waiting for Julia to call. It was about seven, and Julia should have been home. Faye gripped the sheets in stress. Spike had dented her heart or maybe her mind. Slowly, Faye dialed her friend's number. Julia picked up the phone quickly.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Faye asked angrily.  
  
"I was on my way home when I tripped. Spike helped me up."  
  
"Not him!" Faye shouted.  
  
"Ya, why not? Aren't you guys going out?"  
  
"No! Never again! He's the biggest jerk!"  
  
"Okay. What's the story?" Julia asked.  
  
Spike moved the corn around his plate. He had no appetite. Which was weird, because he always had an appetite. Quickly Spike dismissed himself when he saw that his parents were staring at him. Spike walked up the stairs to his room. His plain white room. Spike rushed over to take a shower.  
………………………………........................................................................................  
  
Spike walked over to the basketball court, and peeked in. Vicious was shooting hoops. They had been friends once upon a time, but…something…had come between them. Now Spike stood watching Vicious. Suddenly he noticed Faye watching him at the other end of the court. Vicious still wasn't aware of Spike standing there. Vicious ran over to Faye. Leaving the basketball on the floor.   
  
"Faye?" Vicious said questioning her irritated state.   
  
"What?" Faye said still with the irritated tone of voice. Vicious leaned down near Faye's lips. They were about to touch when Vicious fell to the ground. He was holding his stomach where he had received a hit. Spike stood beside Faye sadly. Afraid to do anything. Afraid to admit his feelings of jealousy.   
  
"What are you doing Spike?!" Faye yelled not really concerned about Vicious. Spike shrugged.  
  
"We broke up, remember?" Faye said sadly. She hadn't meant to let the sad tone come out, but Spike hadn't noticed it.   
  
"I forgot…" Spike lied. Faye walked away looking back at him once.  
  
"Thanks…" Faye whispered to herself. She headed to Julia's house. They were having a party that night. The people had already been invited. As Faye arrived she spotted Julia waiting at the door with a smile. Faye entered with Julia, and admired the house.  
  
Spike sat in a red chair. His mind drifted off like the wind. He was thinking about Faye. She was always so sad. Jet came inside his room, interrupting his thoughts.   
  
"How did you get in?" Spike said not even turning his head.  
  
"You left the door open. I locked it now."  
  
"Thanks." Spike drifted off again, but this time wasn't interrupted by Jet until finally Jet had something to say.  
  
"I hear Faye's going to be at Julia's party." Spike shrugged. "If your not a coward you could tell her how you feel." Spike thought about it for a second, and sat up straight.   
  
"I'm not a coward. See ya, Jet. I have a party to go to." Spike said running out of his room, and out the front door. He ran to Faye's house and knocked on the door. Ed answered, and looked at Spike strangely.   
  
"Is Faye here?" Spike asked feeling his stomach churn in discomfort. Ed shook her head, and pointed to Julia's house. Spike nodded, and took off. Half way to Julia's house he bumped into Julia. 'I need to talk to her about Faye. Maybe she has some information' Spike thought.   
  
"Where are you going?" Spike asked as nicely as he could.  
  
"To buy stuff for the party. Want to come?" Julia asked. Spike nodded, and followed Julia to a small store. It was filled with party things.   
  
"Spike, will you go to my party with me? I mean like be my date? We can leave the party if you want." Julia asked after an abrupt stop. Her eyes were quite pleading, and Spike ended up hearing himself say yes. Julia smiled, and pulled him through a row of confetti.   
  
When Spike was looking at a bag he accidentally broke it. Julia laughed, and poured it on his head. Spike grabbed the confetti off his head, and dropped it on Julia. Quickly Julia took the confetti, and threw it back. The two threw the confetti at each other, and laughed a lot.  
  
Faye was tired of waiting for Julia. She hated when she thought about things. Things like Spike and her own lost memory. Faye stopped as she reached Spike's house. She tried the door, and found it open. Quickly she came in, and locked it for safety. Quietly she went around looking for Spike's room. Finally she saw a room with a guy in it. She entered, and saw it was Jet.   
  
"Hi, Jet." Faye said impatiently.   
  
"What are you doing here?! How did you get in?!" Jet asked amused.   
  
"Where's Spike?" Faye asked getting more impatient.   
  
"He went to go tell…I mean, he went to go see you." Jet tried to hide the surprise for Faye.  
  
"Oh, bye then." Faye left quickly. She ran to Julia's house. Spike would be there.   
  
Spike leaned against the counter as Julia paid. They both still had confetti in their hair. Spike began to think again. 'She looks like an angel'   
  
Julia gripped the bag with one hand, and hugged Spike with the other. They had had a lot of fun. They walked to Julia's house slowly. Julia left Spike at the door to go put party things up.   
  
Faye turned around, and saw Spike at the door. He seemed happy, but Faye couldn't understand why. Faye walked up to Spike, and saw him frown.  
  
"I'm sorry, Spike. Will you go to the party with me?" Faye hated apologizing, but she knew she had to.   
  
"I'm going with Julia." Spike said nervously. Faye took it in, and dismissed herself by saying she had to get something at her house. People started arriving. The party had started. Spike pushed Faye out of his mind, and leaned against a table.  
  
Faye ran as fast as she could. Darkness was everywhere. The dark street seemed to take her in. Finally tired of running she sat down in a dark alley.  
  
Spike danced with Julia. The warmth wasn't comforting, though. He had the urge to escape. The feeling something wasn't right.  
  
Faye sat in the alley crying, but her tears could not be seen in the dark. The cold dark. Faye rolled herself into a ball.  
  
Spike couldn't stand it anymore. He rushed out of the house, leaving Julia on the dance floor alone and confused. Spike ran to Faye's house, still unsure of what he was doing.   
  
"Not here." Ed said before Spike could ask. Spike took off without saying goodbye. He ran everywhere he could think of, and finally slowed to a walk when he reached a dark alley. He peeked in, and saw a figure curled up. He rushed over to Faye, and held her tight. Faye's eyes shot open, but she didn't move to get away. This was the warmth Spike needed. The warmth of the one he loved.   
  
Spike helped Faye up, and together they walked to the park. It was nice out, and the moon shined brightly. They sat down on a bench, and just stared forward.   
  
"Why did you leave?" Spike finally asked.  
  
"I don't know." There was silence again for a while.  
  
"Why were you sad on Ed's birthday? Did something bad happen on your birthday?"  
  
"I don't know. That's just the thing. I don't know. I have amnesia. I can't remember, Spike." Not knowing what to do, Spike hugged Faye tightly. She stiffened, but snuggled up against his chest. Then she said "Take me home, Spike."  
  
Spike nodded, and stood up after Faye. He walked her home, and said goodbye. Slowly he walked off with Faye staring after him. He didn't know what to think. He had just curled up with Faye Valentine, and she had no intension of hurting him for it.   
  
  
Rifaye- did u like it so far? 


	3. leaving

I own no one  
  
Finally Happy  
  
Faye sat on her bed with her face in her lap. She was alone again, but she would go get Spike. Faye rushed out of her room, and out of the house. She looked at the sunny sky, and headed to meet Spike.   
  
Spike leaned back, and finally answered the phone. It had been ringing for over an hour now, and it had surely woke him up. A familiar voice came through to him.  
  
"Hey, Spike. Why did you run off last night?" Julia asked angrily. Spike sighed heavily.  
  
"I had left the stove on." Spike lied. Julia sighed irritated like knowing the answer wasn't enough.  
  
"Well, then walk me to school tomorrow, kitchen boy." Julia said as she hung up the phone. Not giving Spike a chance to object. Spike gave a growl, and leaned back some more. He fell down along with the chair. Spike gave another growl, but made no attempt to get up. Suddenly he heard a voice from his room door.  
  
"Do you sleep on the floor now?" Faye asked laughing. Spike stumbled getting up, and clenched his fist. Faye could make him so angry.  
  
"At least I don't sleep in alleys." Spike said defending himself. Faye was about to punch Spike when he moved out of the way.  
  
"Girls are supposed to slap. Aren't they?" Spike teased. This time Faye hit him in the face. It was red now, and you could tell it had hurt from Spike's face. Faye stood up embarrassed, and stood still. Spike turned his back.  
  
"You can go back however you came in." Spike said with no emotion. Faye was about to protest when she decided not to. With a nod, Faye left the room. Spike looked down at the floor as he realized how cold he had been.  
  
"She deserved it." Spike told himself out load. He didn't believe, though.  
  
Faye walked home sadly. It was her last day, and she wasn't going to say goodbye to Spike. Faye saw Julia, and said goodbye. Her last sentence said it all.  
  
"Julia, take good care of Spike or he might end up hurt." Faye said concerned. Julia nodded. Faye threw a necklace down to the floor, and walked away. Julia didn't bother to pick it up. The necklace was the past. It was time to live in the future.  
  
Finally irritated at himself, Spike decided to take a walk. While he was walking he stared at the ground. After a while of walking he saw a necklace on the floor. He picked it up, and opened it. Inside was a picture of Faye playing air hockey with him. He gripped it tight, and ran to Faye's house. Faye answered the door, and Spike held up the opened necklace.  
  
"Who took this?!" Spike asked worried about why Faye would throw it away.  
  
"Calm down, Spike! Jet took it when we were playing air hockey." Faye answered, and watched Spike calm down.   
  
"I thought that you had paid someone to do it. I thought you were a psycho." Spike said laughing.  
  
"I'm not a psycho!" Faye yelled angry once again.   
  
"Why did you come to my house?" Spike said changing the subject.  
  
"I went to say goodbye." Faye said looking down.  
  
"Your leaving?"  
  
"Ya. My parents are going to Mars, and I have to go with them since I haven't moved out yet." Spike nodded, and hugged Faye. Faye pushed him away, and turned around. "Don't get soft on me."  
  
Spike grinned realizing she was trying hard not to cry. Faye turned back around. Her face clear of any tears that should have been there.   
  
"I don't want you to leave." Spike said blushing pink.  
  
"That's too bad." Faye said leaving the cold out of her voice. "I have to go now. Bye, Spike Spiegel."   
  
"Bye, Faye." Spike said. Faye walked off to the red van, and got in without looking back.  
  
"Sad. Isn't it?" a voice asked from behind Spike. Spike turned around to face Julia snuggled on Vicious' shoulder. Spike could feel his anger rise up. Vicious took Julia even if it was for just today. Faye was gone. The events seemed to boil in Spike's mind. Then he made a decision. A decision that would forever change him.  
  
Rifaye- do you want to know what the decision is? Do ya? 


End file.
